


Christmas Shopping

by Cockapoo_Skye



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas one shot, F/F, F/M, Julerose - Freeform, linath, linathan, linathanael, linathaniel, nathina, nathlila, tomatofox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cockapoo_Skye/pseuds/Cockapoo_Skye
Summary: It's Christmas and Nathaniel and Lila are on a last minute shopping tour.A Christmas one shot for this year. A present to my internet friend Sunshine-Story.





	Christmas Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riveroftime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riveroftime/gifts).



> I didn’t plan to make a Christmas one shot, but I had an old, scrapped drabble in my notes about this and decided to type it down.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

It was snowing in Paris, the city of the lights and in the evening many people were doing Christmas shopping at the last minute, a day before the 24th.

Lila was out with her artistic, talented boyfriend Nathaniel, which she’s been dating for almost 18 months on this evening and they were walking together hand in hand over the sidewalk next to some stores.

“It’s really stunning, how many people do the Christmas shopping, before the Christmas night,” Said Lila to the redhead, which wore a black winter jacket and gray jeans. 

“Yup” Agreed Nathaniel. “It’s probably because the most are busy at the work or at the studies like us and came now”

“Have you already bought for somebody a present yet?” Asked the brunette looking at her boyfriend.

“No, I haven’t” Responded the red head exchanging looks with the girl, that wore black trousers and a brown winter coat.

“And what did you plan to buy?” Asked the brunette curious.

“You’ll see” Responded Nathaniel with a smirk. Lila shook her head while smiling at the redhead and shove her arm into his, accompanying him into a shopping mall.

 

 

An hour later Lila had managed to buy gifts for her friends and Nathaniel only had bought one present for a friend and accompanied Lila in the mall, while she looked at the display window, where some mannequins wore clothes, which were new and Lila stopped in front of a mannequin wearing green leggings with two golden zips on each upper part of the leg and the upper part of the mannequin wore a salmon pink cashmere wool pullover.

“Wow,” Said Lila looking at the pullover.

“Do you like it?” Asked Nathaniel looking at it too.

“It’s beautiful”

“Let’s pass later by the store again” Suggested Nathaniel. “You wanted to get Rose that hoodie with the angels' wings, right?”

“Yeah,” Said Lila. “I’ll help you then with your presents, is that good?”

“It’s fine to me Lila” Responded Nathaniel earning a little peck of his girlfriend on his cheek. “And….can you go, I’ll come later…..I have to go….urgently” Said Nathaniel to his girlfriend holding his hands in front of his pelvis, making Lila chuckle.

“Alright, don’t get lost” Said Lila to the red head, which shook his head.

“Don’t worry, I know this store good,” Said Nathaniel then Lila nodded and walked to an escalator, going them up along with other people, which were on a shopping tour too.

Nathaniel observed Lila disappearing in the second floor, then he looked at the pullover again and decided to enter into that store.

 

Up Lila was passing through an electronic store looking around for the corridor of the smartphone utensils and looked down at the shelf, where the smartphone covers were and she looked at the various available ones and tried to think, what she should get for Kagami.

“Hmm they’re all so lame,” Lila said and stood up walking along the store and passed by a machine, which resembled a photo booth a bit, but it showed an add for smartphone covers, for only five euros.

“I never tried that thing,” Said Lila walking up to the device and typed on the display of then searched for a phone brand, she needed to do for. “I better try one for myself, this sounds like a waste of money somehow,” Lila said after picking out her model and she plugged a USB cable from the machine into her phone to upload a picture into the machine to create the cover. She looked at the gallery of her phone and picked out a photo of her and Nathaniel, where she had her arms around Nathaniel and her face leaned on his and holding a selfie stick for the capture of this image. As she choose the image, she got the option to position the picture over the cover and she also had some additional stickers about various themes and she entered into the file with the hearts and looked for some heart stickers in that file and choose some and added it around Nathaniel’s head.

“Aww,” Lila said about that effect, she added and kept editing on the machine.

 

Down at the store Nathaniel left the clothing shop, where they had seen the cashmere pullover with a plastic bag and made his way to the escalator and rode it up then on the top, he saw Lila leaving the store with a small bag, then she walked to her boyfriend.

“There you are” Said Lila. “I thought I had to go look for you”

“Sorry, I thought it wouldn’t take so long”

“It’s fine…..oh the pullover!” Said Lila pulling Nathaniel with her the escalators down, making her way to the store and saw one of the female staff members changing the salmon pink pullover out, making Lila look questioningly.

“Why is she changing the pullover?” Asked Lila looking at her boyfriend, which shrugged her shoulders.

Two girls came out with shopping bags and the left girl with a smaller shopping bag were talking about a certain sold out cashmere pullover.

“Oh no it’s sold out,” Said Lila sad, then Nathaniel placed his arm around her back.

“Maybe I could get you something else, like those green leggings?” Suggested Nathaniel.

“That' would be sweet, but without the pullover from before, it doesn’t fit”

“Oh,” Said Nathaniel looking down.

“Look, I’m going to the bathroom and then we met up in front of the electronic store and search for the other stores for something for your friends”

“Sure, I’ll wait here,” Said Nathaniel looking at his bag, then back at Lila’s. “Shall I hold yours?”

“IN this case yes” Responded Lila. “They’re all packed, so you can’t see, what’s in there”

“Hahaha” Said Nathaniel earning from Lila a pair of eye rolls and she made her way to the restrooms, while he observed her disappearing to then enter into the clothing store again to get Lila another gift.

 

On Christmas Eve, Lila spends the night at Kagami’s house along with her boyfriend Nathaniel and their friends Juleka, Rose and Luka.

“Merry Christmas Kagami,” Said all to the blue-haired girl holding various presents to the girl.

“I can’t believe you all did this just for me,” Said Kagami looking at her friends.

“It’s Christmas, nobody deserves to be alone” Said Rose.

“Like last year, everyone got invited to Adrien’s party, but everyone forgot me,” Said Nathaniel sad.

“But didn’t they invite you, because you were Jewish?” Asked Lila.

“Yeah?” Replied the Japanese girl interested.

“Could also be, but they could have asked?” Asked Nathaniel. “Well I find it rude, if they do that”

“I think it’s not like they did this because they don’t like you Nath” Said Rose.

“Yeah” Agreed Juleka. “Myléne and Ivan weren’t present there too”

“And me” Added Lila. “Thought since that day Ladybug exposed me in front of Adrien, it was logical for me not getting invited”

“Come on, he knows, that you were new in the school,” Said Luka. “I bet everyone would do the same as you, if they were new in a new country, with many another types of people”

“Yeah” Agreed Rose.

“Come on let’s stop talking about this and enjoy the night” Suggested Kagami and Rose gave Kagami her present.

“I don’t know if you like it, but I found it very cute” Said Rose and Kagami unwrapped the box and it was a plush panda.

“Aww that’s very cute Rose, thank you,” Said Kagami giving the girl a hug.

“Here take mine and Juleka’s gift,” Said Luka giving the girl a long present to the girl.

“Now that’s a big one” Said Lila surprised at the large box, he was giving the girl.

“Oh I think I might have an idea,” Said Kagami as she opened it and saw a fencing sword inside the box, which was similar to her old, but it was purple instead of red.

“Awesome sword,” Said Nathaniel making Kagami chuckle.

“It’s actually a saber, but you’re right,” Said Kagami and looked at Juleka and her brother. “Thank you”

“No probs” Responded Luka and Kagami looked at the others. “You know, you guys can open and give each other the presents too?” Asked Kagami. “You don’t need to wait for me to finish open mine?”

“Sure” Agreed Rose and gave Juleka a present box. “Merry Christmas Juleka”

“Merry Christmas Rose” Wished Juleka giving her another present too.

“Merry Christmas Rose, Merry Christmas Juleka” Said Lila giving both their presents and then turned around to Nathaniel, which hold there a present for her.

“Merry Christmas Lila” Wished Nathaniel smiling at his girlfriend, which took her gift with a smile from the red head.

“Thank you Nathy” Said Lila and gave him a presents too. “Merry Christmas to you too”

“Wonder, what it is” Said Nathaniel looking at the form of the present. It was round and in the middle, it was formed into a three-dimensional square.

“Is this a box?” Asked Nathaniel and Lila shrugged her shoulders.

“You have to see” Said Lila and Nathaniel unpacked his present our and saw a purple beanie and over it was a box with wireless ear plugs.

“They are amazing” Complimented Nathaniel then Lila took his beanie and placed it on Nathaniel’s head.

“You haven’t seen everything,” Said Lila and stuck her hand inside the beanie and took out two cables connected with an ear plug and a USB cable stick.

“Wow”

“You can stick it into your phone and listen to music, while you’re wearing this beanie. It’s very practical for the winter season.”

“That’s amazing Lila, thank you so much,” Said Nathaniel placing the earplugs into the beanie.

“Wonder, what you brought me,” Said Lila unwrapping her gift to see a salmon pink pullover in there and green pants. “What?” Asked Lila surprised as she recognized the cashmere made wool pullover from the store, she thought it was sold out. “How did you get it?”

“As I said, that I needed to go to the toilet I went there to buy it for you and it was the last one, so far I know”

“Aww you’re the best Nathaniel,” Said Lila hugging the Jewish boy, followed by a few kisses all over his face.

“Aww,” Said Kagami, while Rose giggled at seeing the two lovebirds.

“Oh and Kagami….down there the white present is from me to you,” Told Nathaniel, while Lila embraced her boyfriend and the Japanese girl took the present he described, then opened it and saw a couple of DVD’s of the Anime Sailor Moon.

“What?!?!” Asked Kagami surprised. “How do you know I like Sailor Moon?” Asked Kagami looking at Nathaniel, then saw Lila’s smirk and shook her head.

“Of course!”

“You’re welcome,” Said Lila and laughed along with Kagami and the others in the room.

“And let me guess, those are tarot cards?” Asked Kagami taking a small pack showing it to Lila.

“Oh I’m so stupid, I could have bought that instead,” Said Lila and Kagami opened to reveal it as two different phone cases.

“Aww”

“I got one for myself too,” Said Lila showing her phone with the new phone case, where she had Nathaniel on it.

“And for me, you didn’t?” Asked Nathaniel frowning.

“I’ve got something better, but it will only arrive tomorrow” Responded Lila.

“What?” Asked Nathaniel and Lila showed him a picture, where Nathaniel saw a normal gray dress jacket like his, but the background had the text _If lost return to Lila Rossi._

“I hope you have one with my name,” Said Nathaniel and Lila swiped to the next picture, which had a red jacket with the back texted with _If causing trouble look for Nathaniel Kurtzberg._

“That’s what I like about you,” Said Nathaniel smiling at the girlfriend.

“Dork,” Said Lila pressing her lips on his kissing him, while he turned red as he noted everyone was watching them.

Rose held her hands close to her heart, feeling amazed by the two and leaned her head on Juleka’s shoulder smiling lovely at the girl and Luka and Kagami just looked at the two sharing a kiss.

**The End**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone :D Hope you’re all having a great day out there.


End file.
